


My My My!

by nica00



Category: The Iliad - Fandom, The Song of Achilles
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, Canine Patroclus, M/M, Modern AU, Patroclus - Freeform, dog au, human patroclus, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Theres 2 Patroclus in Achilles life: canine patroclus and human Patroclus.(Patroclus is still human but Achilles has a sense of humor so he gets a dog and names him patroclus figuring he would never actually meet a person named Patroclus. I feel like I should clarify that im not writing beastiality its that Achilles owns a dog named Patroclus (named ironically) and then he meets Patroclus its not that pat is a shapeshifter or a furry guys ( not that there’s anything wrong with that) im sorry for the confusion!





	1. Filters

**Author's Note:**

> Achilles and his beloved companion!  
> Story name from troye sivans song my my my! If you haven’t listened to it go rn and do it cause fuck its gr8

“Achilles” I hear my dad in an airy sing songy voice. I also feel something really cold in my neck. He says my name again, and I shove the coldness away but find my hand being nibbled on. That's when I jolt up and see him. He had dark golden hair, the kindest brown eyes I had ever seen and his tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth in excitement.

“I found him, just for you” he says chuckling. “I better not find his shit all over the house”.

“Are you really gonna let me keep him?” I ask, breathless because if he didnt I might cry. I always wanted a dog, and a few years ago when mom left, he had told me no. But I was going away to college soon in about a year, so maybe he changed his mind. He was like that.

“Yes, but you need to train him” he says, his voice shifting from his usual soft one to his Achilles voice.

“Okay okay, I will. But no take backs. He's mine now you can't take him away” I say, grabbing the dog and tugging him closer. “Thank you dad”

“What are you going to name him? And you no, you can't name him fried chicken” he says derisively, but the smile on his face proved otherwise.

I roll my eyes at him, before saying “His name is gonna be Patroclus”. It was a good name, and I liked the way it sounded. And it was funny, since there was no chance I would never find a Patroclus.

His eyes soften, and he laughs, so heartily it always reminded my of a cackling fire. He places the palm of his hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

“That’s the perfect name for your new companion” his eyes shone because he knew. He read me the Iliad a lot when I was a child, that was his favorite book. That's why my name was Achilles.

I trained him, he slept with me and woke me up. He was very energetic and had curly hair that I had to groom a lot. And for the first time in a long time, I felt so happy I could burst. My dad worked a lot, so he kept me company. When I cried, he licked my face until I stopped. He would get so happy that I got home, it made me feel so loved and special. I would never tell this to anyone, but I talked aloud to him all the time. He would curl up beside me while I read and loved to eat leftovers. Especially my burgers.

When I went away to college, I took him with me. I didn't spend as much time with him as I did before. I had cross country, lots of schoolwork and friends I actually liked. But I still came home to my apartment and he was waiting, always as excited to see me as the first day I got him.

I took him on walks, mostly runs around the city. He was friendly, too friendly I would say. Strangers loved him, and he loved them back. Always with his mouth half open and heavy breathing that could be seen as a smile.

When I got home last night, he kept making happy noises at me, and curled up around my legs. I had slid down the door and started to cry, because that's what I did when I drank. After the light and airy vibes went away, usually after my 4th or 5th beer, it all went downhill. Everything made me sad when I was completely pissed.

“Patroclus, I saw this sock by a sewer in the street. It was so lonely, I want to go back and get it” I sobbed and he started licking my hand. When my shit show ended, I almost fell asleep by the door but he woke me up. I babbled a bit more about the sock and crawled into the bed, with him at the foot of the bed.

It's morning now, and I hear Patroclus dragging his leash around, basically yelling “take me out damn it”. I hadn't taken him out in a few days so he kept going at it until I dragged my ass out of bed. It was cold, and I was wearing ripped skinny jeans, but I don't remember taking my clothes off. I had a headache, and the sunlight stung my eyes as it seeped through the curtains. I quickly brush my teeth, regret my life choices and put my hair in to a somewhat bun. I throw on a grey sweater, throwing on a hoodie on top (because fuck winter) and my black coat. It was like 16 degrees out, so I grab my green bay packers beanie and my clubmasters, some boots and head out with Patroclus already out the door, leash in his mouth.

The cold hits me harder than I expected, waking me up and with Patroclus tugging me forward like he's chasing a squirrel. I'm walking really fast by the time we get down town. The red leash is keeping him from jumping into peoples pace but not for long, wait until someone tried to pet him. He's such an attention whore. We make a left into a corner and the next thing I know, he's running like theres no tomorrow. He stops and leaps into a brown haired boy, and he doesnt stop until the guys coke is spilled on his coat.

“Patroclus! Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry” I yell, pulling on the leash but he just wouldn't budge. All I can hear is laughter, a sound so warm it reminded me of the sun. Suddenly it stopped when I spoke. I forcibly remove Patroclus from the boy, and he lays there, sprawled on the concrete sidewalk, mouth half open and his eyes, his eyes were all over the place.

“Do I know you?” He asks, still stunned and not making any effort to move. He had tan skin, earth coloured eyes and a mouth that could kill me. Don't even let me get started on the freckles, sprayed all over his sharp nose and in his cheeks right below his kind eyes. Even though he was questioning me, he was still polite about it.

“I don't think so” I say extending my hand and helping him up. “I’m Achilles, this is my overly enthusiastic dog Patroclus” The boy huffs, puffs of steam filling up the air between them before erupting in laughter, he clutches his stomach and I can see actual tears coming out of his eyes.

“Did Brie pay you to do this? This is her best one yet” He says, awestruckly looking at Patroclus and back to me.

“ What? I am so confused right now. You should probably take that off ” I tell him, pointing to his wet shirt. “Here, put this on its fucking freezing” I say, taking off my coat quickly before giving him my hoodie, it was the least I could do. “I didn't catch your name”

“You really don't know my name?” he says quietly, grabbing the hoodie and unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

“Should I?” I ask, taken aback at the gentleness of the question.

“I’m sorry, my name is Patroclus. Your dog's name seems to be patroclus, your name is Achilles and there's been some kind of mix up” Patroclus, the rosy cheeked human says, taking his shirt off and I swear my breath hitches at the exposed skin, even if it is for less than 30 seconds. While he puts on my green hoodie and his coat, and I finally get the memo. And then we’re both laughing really hard.

“Okay so you're Patroclus, and I am Achilles. What the fuck?” I say, struggling for breaths.

“My thoughts exactly” He concludes, scratching the top of his head. Patroclus is dancing between Patroclus legs. Well there's something I never thought I would think.

“Who names their kid Patroclus?” I say, and regret it instantly when I see the way he drops his head to hide a frown. “Oh no! Don't get me wrong, What kinda name is Achilles? My dads favorite book is the Iliad. That’s why my name is Achilles. I didn’t mean to offend you. I actually love the name, as you can see” I blurt out, gesturing to canine Patroclus.

“My parents were greek” he says, his voice small, eyeing me and giving me a small smile. I call my dog off him and watch the smile grow and grow. “Its okay, I kinda like Patroclus” he grins, bending down to pet Patroclus and patroclus kneads his neck softly. What the fuck? “I used to tell people to call me Pat, to avoid the weirdness” he reveals.

“Well, you shouldn’t. Its a unique name, Patroclus. _Patroclus_ ” I say, testing it on my tongue.

“No one has ever said it like that” he admits.

“Like what?” I question, a bit confused.

“Like they meant it” he says and smiles, a smile that didn’t really seem genuine. Maybe he thought he had fooled me, but it was like looking at a light bulb and pretending it felt like the sun. But when he did smile for real, like when he met his tocayo, he was incandescent. I wanted to know this fiery boy, with the warm laugh and messy curls.

“Hey, Patroclus” I start and we both laugh when my dog turns his head towards me. “Do you want to have some waffles with me? I know a really good place that delivers, and my place isn’t very far from here”

I see the way his eyes widen, like he understood what I was asking. Like he couldn’t believe I wanted to spend time with him. He ran his hand through his curls, and exhales softly and says

“Yes, but with one condition. I get to walk Patroclus” he states, grabbing the red leash from me. Our fingers grazed at the action and I could feel the way his hands were shaking.

“Okay, but careful he’ll tug at it like crazy. Are okay? Your hands are shaking. Are you cold?” I question and he shakes his head, looking briefly at the sidewalk as we get going.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I'm just not very social and you seem to be very…vocal? I don’t know I’m just overwhelmed, I guess. I get anxiety sometimes” he said, and I hated what his voice sounded like at the end. It sounded defeated.

“Its alright, I understand, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You do know you have a choice? You don't have to have waffles with me”

“I want to” he admits, and when he makes eye contact, his pretty cheeks got even redder, and his nose as well. He bit his chapped bottom lip, in the same spot his teeth had pulled before. It was dark red, like it had bled recently. “I really want to, Achilles” he finishes.

“Good, because I really want to as well” I tell him and he coughs a bit, blushing even harder. Christ, I’m so fucked. He was as tall as me, but he was a bit smaller and he had a lithe chest. His coat made him so fluffy and cozy and homey. Home, that's the word. He looked like home.

“You do know that I can tell you're staring, even if I am looking forward. It's called peripheral vision” he deadpans, catching me completely off guard. He was lippy as well. This should be fun.

“I’m aware, Patroclus. I really don't care if you notice because...You're just too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off you…” I say, leaning into whisper into his ear in a sing songy voice.

“That's the cheesiest thing I have ever heard” He says, almost giddily and facepalms, trying to stifle his laughter. We walk in silence after that, and I hum the rest of the song. I can feel him get less anxious as the time passes and I smile in success.

“You got that damn song stuck in my head” he says shaking his head as if trying to get it out.

“Good” I say coyly.

“You’re too cheeky for your own good” he mutters.

“I prefer honest, but I’ll take what I can get. I think you’re too pretty for your own good” I tell him cheekily.

“Stop that Achilles” he says, blushing harder, if that was even possible.

“What? You want me to lie to you? Alright then: You do not enrapture me at all”

“How can you say all this aloud? Its like you have no filter” he tells me fondly, his brows furrowing slightly.

“Who needs filters?” I question.

“Cigarettes, tap water, people” he says sarcastically. I could tell that if it wasn’t for his insecurities holding him back he would be even feistier.

“Okay then. I dare you to spend the day with me, with no filters. What do you say?”

“You’re on goldie locks” he accepts and we shake on it.


	2. You’re just too good to be true, Can’t take my eyes off of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus and Achilles get to know each other if ya know what I mean

Once we get to my apartment, we order our waffles and he sits on my couch. I sit in the floor by canine Patroclus, and take off my shoes, chucking them to my room but they don't make it there. I look at him to see him looking at his feet.

“Do you want to take your shoes off?” I ask, a challenge.

“Yes, I do” he says, quickly slipping them off and throwing them in the same direction as mine. They lay there and we stare in silence. I take off my coat and gesture him to do the same so I can out it by the door.

“Oh, right, give me your shirt. I can wash it for you” I say, tugging my beanie off. I look at him when he doesn’t reply, but he’s just staring. And staring. I give him a questioning look and he swallows thickly.

“What?”

“Your hair is long” he points out.

“Yes, and?” I say, urging him to talk, to get rid of the stupid filters. I wanted to know everything that went through his mind.

“It's really blonde and… longer than I expected. Can I touch it?” He asks silently, like he was afraid I would say no. I would never.

“Yes” I say and lie down on the couch, my head next to his thigh. I grab his hand and put it on my head, his trembling fingers tracing through my scalp warm and homey. There was that feeling again. Home. I could tell he was nervous, So I start to hum the song again. I read his facial expressions, and he seems conflicted before opening his mouth again.

“Can I, um braid it?” He asks.

“Yes, Patroclus” I say and smile at him and I catch the way his eyes soften at this. I put my head on his lap and let him braid it.

“I love long hair. No, that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say I love your long hair. There” he blurts out, and it causes me to laugh softly.

“Thank you. See? That wasn't bad. Throw away your filter” I tell him, and silence follows.

“How can you just, say things? I almost had a heart attack saying that” he admits.

“I don't know. I missed a lot of opportunities when I was smaller to make friends because I was always holding back. I thought back on conversations and thought “man I should have said this or done that” and I hated the feeling of having wasted my time, of missing opportunities. I don't want to feel like that again. So I started saying the things I wanted and making my own choices. My mom was very strict and when my parents divorced, I stayed with my dad. He always encouraged honesty. She never let me make my own choices. I guess that's why. I had the chance to do so and made the most of it”

“I know that feeling very well. Sometimes I feel like I am socially inept but then I remind myself “ It's your own fault, you chose this. You distance yourself and separated yourself and it's you who has the power to change that” but I never do. I was really social before college, but when I moved to the city I wanted to spend time discovering myself. And it was good, probably the best decision I’ve ever made. But after that, I think I liked being alone. Having time to process things better and just letting myself feel things without being judged. It's kind of addicting, being alone. But at least I made the choice all on my own” That's the most he's ever spoken to me. And it was like I could hear my 13 year old self speaking.

“I can relate to that. So much it's scary” I admit, lifting my head from his lap. “What's one thing you've always wanted to do?” I ask, staring at him. He looked like he belonged right there, with me. Patroclus went still on the couch.

“I don’t know. Maybe just do things without thinking so much about them. I tend to over analyze and that leads me to lose my shit”

“Okay. What are some things that most people experience that you feel you’re missing out on?”

“Love. Both platonic and romantic. I read a lot, and I guess I have high standards. Like I look around a room full of people and I feel completely detached, while at the same time I want to feel like I belong so bad it hurts. It's like I'm a different species. I don't just click with people like in books. All my friends are in books”

“So you’ve never had a lover?” I ask and he nods.

“Yeah, I think I’m the only 19 year old who’s never even kissed anyone” He laughs, and covers his mouth, like he couldn't believe he said that aloud.

“I think my first kiss was in kindergarten, in one of those plastic play houses, the ones with kitchens and all of that. At least that's what I remember” I tell him and his eyes widen. “Its okay, people go on their own pace. There’s no rush”

“Maybe I am in a rush, I don't know” He says quietly.

“What do you know, Patroclus?” I ask him and he looks straight at the wall in front of him. “I know that I want to kiss you so much I don’t know how to handle it” Patroclus answers, still not making eye contact.

“What’s stopping you?” I sit up straight, trying to make him look at me. I take his chin in my hands and tilt his head towards me. We stay there in silence while he thinks.

“The fact that I’ve known you for about an hour and a half” the apartment stays quiet before he breaks it. “Fuck filters” he says leaning in, observing me closely for any signs of discomfort. Once he saw there was none, he starts getting closer. I can feel his breathing on my skin now, and our noses are touching. I never wanted a kiss so badly im my entire life. He doesn’t move, not for a little while. I can see him analyzing this, his glazed eyes were going wild. He was looking at my lips and then back at my own gaze. I move my nose caressing his in reassurance, and he takes my neck in his hand. Patroclus pecks my lips soft and slow, I can feel the way he shakes when I slide my hand into his hair. His breath hitches and he stutters against my lips. I quickly make a mental note to take advantage of that, if another chance where to present itself. It's good to know what he likes. I let him lead the kiss, and for his first one he was good. Too good i’d say but it wasn't the kiss it was that I was being kissed by him. When he pulls away, he looks dizzy, and his chapped lips are redder now.

“Wait” he says, and drops his head back on to mine. “Open your mouth” he commands, and I part my lips. He kisses me again, slipping his tongue in this time. This time I couldn't breathe. He clumsily takes my tongue and sucks on it gently. I reciprocate and he whines low in his throat, grabbing the fabric of the couch cushions hastily. I don't pull away and he leans his face into mine, more and more causing the kiss to deepen until he's panting.

“Breathe Patroclus” I say, running my hand through his ribs over the green fabric of my hoodie.

“I can’t” he chuckles, lowering his head. I lead him to lie down on the couch beside me with his head on my shoulder, and begin to sing to him.

“You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much” I say and stand up, dragging him with me. We dance along to my voice and his hums, the sunlight coming in through my curtains making him shine in my apartment. Canine Patroclus was sitting on the rug, now wagging his tail excitedly at us.

“At long last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you” he finishes with me, both of us laughing hard. His eyes closed a bit when he laughed hard, and they got little crinkles. He had the prettiest laugh I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing. The waffles arrive and me and patroclus and _Patroclus_ sit on my rug, even though there's a perfectly good table not far away.


	3. Put your head on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is from Paul Anka’s song Put your head on my shoulder! Its great!

Maybe it was the way that he laughed, quaint and loud and warm that triggered the sense of safety I felt with him. We were both scared at the beginning, because who meets a stranger and clicks like that? What are the chances? But now a month later we are all in. No filters, we do what we want and what makes us happy. I’m in the couch, Patroclus is making some sort of concoction in our kitchen. Oh yeah, our kitchen. He moved in not even a week ago after we decided that since he spent all his time here why not just bring his stuff over? I call him and hear both the soft footsteps of him and clawed paws. I laugh to myself because this was gonna take a while to cease to be amusing. _Patroclus_ pops his head in from the kitchen into the living room holding a cup (of tea probably, the guy was crazy about his tea) to see patroclus running towards me on the couch and placing his face on my hand.

He smirks and goes back into the kitchen. A few minutes later I hear him calling for me. Both me and patroclus go over, seeing him take out a half burned chicken from the oven.

“For fucks sake” he says, putting his hand that was holding the oven mitts to his forehead.

“We can order pizza, if you want Patroclus. Its okay, cooking is hard to get used to and you’re learning very quickly. You’ll get the hang of it soon” I tell him, sitting on the kitchen counter. I grab his phone from the charger and order the pizza, Patroclus already standing between my legs and devouring my neck. We had made a lot of progress in all departments. He initiated touching now, he talked more and more and more everyday. I loved how he was always finding new ways to blow my mind. He knew something about everything. Even if it was completely random. We went to the aquarium, and he told me that fish sleep with their eyes open because they don't have eyelids and that they swim while they do it. He talked about his favorite painting, Wanderer above the sea of fog and got that spark in his eyes when he told me how he always wanted to go to Germany to see it in person. He was just such a wonderfully intelligent and well rounded guy that it made me drool. He tried to cook, failing at it but trying despite that. That's what charmed me the most. He had issues, anxiety and depression but yet, he chose to keep trying. He chose to break down his walls, and even though I may have helped him a bit he was tearing them down all by himself. He worried himself with things he couldn't change, and still found the courage to change the things he could. Patroclus still sees the beauty in everything that makes him want to keep getting better.

His lips touch mine smoothly, a firm hand slipping into my hair tugging me forward in the way he knew drove me insane. You see Patroclus was very intuitive, so he catched things pretty quickly. He knew what he was doing. He started to grab my hair in the first kisses we had, a way to ground himself and feel like he was here. Kissing was overwhelming for him sometimes. So he gripped me very tightly, anywhere he could. Carding his hair through it, delicately tugging at it and even when he kissed my neck he didn't move it. He preferred to just hide in it. He played with my hair with one hand and abused my neck with his slow mouth.

“You know what I’d like to do? With you that is…” he stutters, hands shaking at my waist. I didn’t know if he was nervous or just pent up with sexual frustration. We had explored a lot of things. Kissing and kissing and more kissing. We spent hours and hours, and even though he did kiss me, I didn't take that as a green light to pressure him into more. “I know what you do in the bathroom after we make out every night”

“Shower?”

“Don’t play dumb”

“Okay, I do that”

“ I do it too”

“You do?”

“Of fucking course Achilles. If I dont I think I’ll burst. Do you not want to as much as I do?”

“Are you serious? I’m crazy about you Patroclus. Don't you ever think anything different than the everlasting truth of that”

“Then tell me why, why I have to steal your hair ties and put them in my wrist and pretend it's you, when it could easily be you”

“ I don't know, Patroclus. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything. Just because we’re dating and we kiss, a lot that doesn’t mean we have to have sex. I didn't know if you really wanted to, and I didn't want to rush it if you weren't ready or you just didn't want to. What I mean is, I want to, but if you don't want to yet, or ever, we don't have to. And I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation” I say and he unconsciously fiddles with my hair.

“Achilles” he says and kisses me. “I want everything with you. I love you. So much that it’s terrifying” he says, breathy and scared. That was a scary thing to say, especially for Patroclus who never heard it back many times. I stare at him, his eyes wide and glassy, like he was going to cry. In just a few moment he was. I realize that I had been silent for about a minute, after he told me he loved me. I wrap my hands around his face, wiping his tears with my thumb.

“Shh, don't cry I love you too, But that doesn't mean you have to give me this. It's only if you want to . I love you I love you I love you. ” I put his head on my shoulder one of his tears streaming down my chest. He rubbed it into my skin, taking harsh breaths trying to calm himself. I couldn't bare to see him so nervous in vain, because I loved him too. So what I did was, I got down from the counter and slid to the floor, dragging him down with me. He sat between my legs and really started to cry and next thing I knew. I was kissing him all over, everywhere. His eyes, on the lashes where I could feel the wetness of his tears. His nose, his forehead, eyebrows and then his lips. Patroclus has joined us on the floor, rubbing his head against Patroclus to give him some affection. He puts his head on my shoulder again, and I whisper consoling words into his ear in hopes of talking him down.

“Dont cry”

“I can't stop” he whispers.

“Then cry until you can't anymore”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!  
> Hit me up with prompts and ideas y’all!  
> Point errors out to me please for the love of God!


	4. Just Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles gives in to Patroclus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y’all idk I feel like all I can write good is sex and am currently feeling like shit about it but hey at least I can write something well lol
> 
> As always point out errors and give me tips, I need them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

 

After class I went to the corner store and picked up some lube. I got it warming because he’s always cold. I didn't want to rush into things with Patroclus, but he was ready. He wasn't just ready, he was eager. He was being more forward with me. He would sit on my lap while kissing, shamelessly panting once we pulled away. He would leave the door open when he showered, not all the way open just a few inches, as if he was tempting me. _Come and get me._

He laid down on his stomach, legs and ass in display in his stupid blue adidas tracksuit. I got into our apartment and waited. I waited for him to get back from class. It was hot inside, I had forgotten to turn down the heater when I left so I took of my shirt, and rolled up my khakis.

I go straight to the bedroom, putting the lube in the bedside drawer. Just as I shut the drawer, I hear the door shut. Rather loudly for it to be Patroclus. But when I go see, it's him. And Patroclus. Patroclus and patroclus. He is sitting with his face in his hands, sighing desperately. He goes to the bathroom and I hear him rummaging through the drawers and shut them hastily. When I hear his footsteps heading to the bedroom, I quickly drop to the floor beside the bed. He cant see me and I don’t know why I am acting this way. I have nothing to hide. Yet here I am, being a sneaky little shit with Patroclus. Under the bed, I see his pants drop, followed by his flowy button up blue shirt. He sits with his legs on the side, the pink soles of his feet mostly all I can see. But I don’t need to see much when I can hear him. Just exhaling loudly and keening, his legs now spread apart.

“Achilles, please” he says, and goosebumps rise on my skin. For a second, I thought that he knew that I was here. But he didn't. He was just pretending that I was. I crawl slowly to his side of the bed, now getting a better look of his blissed out face. His curls were all over the place, glued to his forehead with a light glow of sweat. He teases his tip with the palm of his hand and flinches, like it was too much pleasure for him to handle still. His murdered bottom lip was bleeding from all he nibbling hed done on it, and a small droplet of the blood traveled down to his chin.  I clear my throat, feeling like an intruder in our house. In a way I was intruding, this was such a personal moment he was having. His eyes fly open, and he stutters something undecipherable to me in my current state. I was going to ruin my pants.

“Can I watch you?” I ask, kneeling before him on the floor by the bed. 

“Yes”

He starts to tease his cock, running a finger up the side and digging his thumb into the slit. I get closer, almost involuntarily because who could stay away from a sight like this. I press my mouth to his knee, to give him a reassuring kiss there. He gasps, low but I heard it in the closeness we were in. I pull away, to trail my hands to the inside of his thigh. I rest my face there, digging my way through my pants and underwear and relieving myself. His breaths go haywire then, and he reaches out to clasp his hand tightly around mine.

“Achilles, I thought you didn’t get home until 3” he says, voice stridulous and his face looking like he belonged in the seventh heaven.

“My class got canceled” I say, leaning up to kiss him and run my hand up his chest. His face stands almost parallel to my crotch, and he kisses the arm that is exposed outside my pants. I had never been so glad that a class got canceled.

“Do you want to-?”

“Yes, yes Patroclus. Do you?”

“What do you think?” He says, still managing to be sassy while being rock solid.

“If I knew I wouldn’t ask you, Philtatos” His family was greek, and I had stumbled upon this word. Whenever I called him this he would soften. In such a way I felt like he completely melted in my arms. Like he was weak and couldn’t fight it any longer. 

“If you have to ask and _this_ isn’t enough proof, then yes” he tells me, gesturing to his hard cock. I really had to be sure of what he wanted. Just because I was sure I wanted him didn't mean he was. So I gave him time. Because I know he needs time to think these things through. 

I laid him down on the bed, pushing my body up against his and kissing his mouth. Patroclus starts to hyperventilate, and I grab his face in my hands.

“Still yes?”

“Yes, just nervous”

“Breathe” I tell him, kissing my way down to his neck. I flick one of his nipples with my thumb, and he squirms under me. I kiss his nipple, sucking on it and grazing my teeth around. His navel and neck are full of blotchy pink spots once I finish, and maybe one or two bite marks. I plant a kiss on his hip bone, then I slip him into my mouth. He lets out his first moan then, a godly sound as he rakes his hand through my hair.

“God Achilles”

“You like this?” I ask him, pulling away before taking him in my mouth to the hilt.

“It feels really warm, and your tongue is-oh my god” I chuckle into his skin, pulling away to kiss at the tip of his cock. He whines and gives me a questioning look.

“I need you to lay on your side” he rolls over, his ass on display and I grab a handful and squeeze until he has dark spots. After all those torturous times he toyed with me, it was finally my time. I dig my fingers in and feel, and it would seem he enjoyed to see me like this. He liked to know I lost myself in him, and that's why I held off for so long. Maybe I was scared that he would think I was being too forward. I pull away and he calls out my name in the same wrecked voice as before.

“Hold on, just getting something”

“Something? Ah shit thats cold”

 “It's just lube, it will warm up once I rub it on your skin”

 “Okay, do it then” he says, flustered from his head to his toes.

 “Patience isn't your strong suit right?” I ask him, slipping a hand between his closed thighs and rubbing the lube there. My thumb plays with his hole, and he kneads backwards into me instinctively.

 “You know this, so why are you doing this to me? It’s driving me insane” he says, covering his face with his arm.

  _“Baby, I'm not doing anything”_

 “Fuck you”

 “You certainly want to” I say, slipping my cock in between his legs and bucking my hips inside and out. The sound of surprise that left his mouth is something I’ll never forget. I pump his length, slowly and methodically, at the speed of my hips.

 “Fuck, Achilles. I want to kiss you” he claims, putting a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds from coming out.

“Do it then” he does his best to turn, but I meet him halfway and he devours my mouth. He bites down on my lips, a messy and heated kiss. The kind of stunt he would pull to tempt me when he wanted to get wrecked. I open up his legs, lowering my tongue from his neck to his perineum, sucking his balls with my mouth. 

“Holy fuck” he breathes when I press my tongue inside him, prodding with two fingers beside it as well. 

“Patroclus, it feels weird at first, and if you feel like its too much, in a bad way, and you want to stop, say it”

“Keep going” he says, looking away. His eyes were glossy and his long lashes seemed longer as he averted his gaze to the side.

“Hey, hey” I say, grabbing his chin and kissing him. “I want you to look me in the eyes the whole time. Can you do that for me baby?”

“Yes” he says, bucking his hips a bit too fast, judging from the face he made but still he accepted all of it. To him, the pain was worth the pleasure it would bring later. I work him open slowly, two fingers to the knuckles and then a third. 

“Fuck, Fuck fuck. It hurts, so much”

“Want me to stop?” 

“God no”

“Go slower?” I ask. 

“Just kiss me, that would make it all alright” he whispers and I oblige.


	5. Philtatos

Patroclus is burning beneath me, a fire it seems only I can put out. He is warm everywhere and his lips are incessant as they kiss me. I kept working my fingers inside him, causing him to let out these squeal like sounds that he tried to keep inside his mouth.

“Why are you trying to be quiet? It’s only us”

“It's embarrassing that im so loud with just your fingers inside me. I don't really know how much I will last” 

“Its okay” I tell him, tracing his cheek with my thumb. “ It's your first time, I don't expect you to last very long. And I bet you’re gonna wanna go again because after the first one well, I just know you’re gonna be a fiend. You’ve been such a tease now it's my turn to tease you, and I want to hear every little sound that you make” 

He blushes, and then he gives me a weak smile “ I guess I deserve it”

“What do you want to do? I can tease you with my fingers and suck you off until you come, and then I could fuck you properly because you won't be impatient. Or I could fuck you now and then fuck you again after you come…” I say, mulling it over. 

“Achilles, shut up don’t be so- _oh my god_ ” He says as I find _the_ spot inside him. He starts to shift, bucking his hips frantically. “Do that again” he says and I do, making him begin to pour precum from his tip. I trace it with my finger, slowly living it off and looking at him. I pull away and he moans annoyed that I did.

“You never answered me baby. What do you want?”

“You know what I want do not make me say it” he says, flushed. 

“Well I do know, but this is just my way of getting even after you tortured me. You think you can just tease me like that to get your way?”

“I think I am getting my way” he says and licks his lips like a little shit.

“I could just not fuck you, or touch you. I could get off just from seeing you like this you know?”

 _“Achilles”_ he whines. 

“Say it and I'm yours”

“I already said I loved you” he says, reaching down to pump his cock but I grab his hand and press a kiss to it, holding the other one behind his head. 

“You know what I mean, Patroclus. Two choices, tell me what you want. No filters” after a solid minute of staring and him trying to rut against me he finally gives in. 

“Fuck me now and fuck me after” 

He lays on his back, legs spread open and an out of place smirk curling at his lips. He holds his legs open for me, one hand under his knee. I guide myself inside him and push past the muscles there, his breath hitching harshly.

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ ” his voice is soft, softer than in the morning when he wakes up and softer than when he cries. 

“Patroclus” I say, pulling out a little before he grabs my hips and slams on to me. He moans recklessly, arching his back of the bed and resting his elbows on it. 

“I need more, I need all that you can give me. I've been good, I’ve been good…” he chants frantically, his hands and I feel his him get rougher on me, grabbing and squeezing every bit of exposed skin that he could get his hands on.

I move my hips, pushing in and out of him as I held on to him and traced hy fingers through his clavicle. He moans my name and the feeling I’ve been trying to hide rises, more and more until I pull out and flip him over. I press my mouth to his perky ass and bite, hard, and he yelps, pushing back on to my mouth. He looks back to me and his eyes widen when I tug at the skin with my teeth. I leave purple marks all over him, because before I hadn’t bitten to mark him, just teasing. Now he had hickeys and teeth and he liked it just as much as I did. His cock was dripping between his legs.

He has his mouth half open as I kiss one of his butt cheeks and gives me a pleading look. So I slide my cock into him again, wrapping my arm around his torso and he finds my lips again. 

“Achilles, you’re amazing” he says and I latch on to his neck, sucking there as he exposes it more to me. 

“And you, you look so beautiful. I can't believe I held off for so long” I wanted to do this since the third hour I spent with him. My breaths quicken and I ask, because of course I have to ask this. 

“Can I come ins-” 

“Yes, yes, yes” he says and I touch him where he needed it the most. I come when I see the way his eyes shuttered and his mouth opened, a silent moan with furrowed eyebrows. When I pull out, he grabs me and it back in snuggly and lays on his side. 

“Not yet” 

“You haven’t come yet?” 

“I did... but” he says, grabbing his sticky cock and showing me his hardness. “Keep doing what you were doing. It felt really good” he says, bucking his hips back on to me. 

“Go again?” I ask and his face flushes, spreading it to his chest. He smiled into the bedsheets, trying to hide it but I poke his side and he laughs, hard and gets a hold of my hands. He stares softly and pulls me closer, for a languid kiss.

“Mmnm” he says into my mouth. “We can go slower now. Not that it wasn't good. It was, erm, very good. Groundbreaking, but I want to see you now. You already made me come, I want to feel you, make you feel good and watch you… is that weird?”

“It’s not Patroclus. That’s what I just did. It's okay that you want to explore me too. It’s part of _this”_ I say, gesturing between us with my hand. 

“Okay. I’m going in” he says and I laugh. 

He kisses my stomach, his hands soft and patient, like he was trying to read braille off my chest. He made sounds of surprise when he tried to tickle me and I didn’t react. “You’re not ticklish?” 

“I am”

“Where?” He asks me excitedly. 

“Uhmm, I dont know, I cant remember” I say, feigning confusion. 

“You can be such a little shit” 

His hands keep going down, and he traces my iliac furrow, placing a small kiss there. He squeezes the inside of my thighs carefully examining them, and after a certain amount of consideration he dips his lips and traces them all through my legs. He breathes in, and then out, the small rise of his chest was unbelievably arousing to me. He was diving right into me, it felt so real and for the first time in a long time i felt so fucking happy to be alive.

“What happened here?” He asks, poking at the scar on my left leg. 

“I fell off a tree and got a pretty bad wound. I had about 6 or 7 stitches. He kisses it and frowns. 

“Why were you up in a tree? Did it hurt?”

“Okay, in my defense I was a very hyper kid. Didn’t you ever climb one? And as for the pain I don't really remember it clearly because I was really small. But my mother tells me about it all the time. I scared her badly that day” I say laughing a little and looking down to him. I didn’t even want to close my eyes. I wanted to see all I could of him.

“I didn’t play outside much. The other kids in my neighborhood didn’t like me and I didn’t really like them. They were mostly jocks. And all I did was read”

“What about Briseis?”

“Well, I met her at the beginning of highschool. And well then we would get together and read. We would read individually or to each other. I don’t know were not really social, me and her, we can just kind of exist together, and it feels nice to have that sort of friendship”

“I think the first time I actually have that is with you. I have very few friends honestly. But you’re not my friend, but I think that you are in a way. You’re both my friend and my _philtatos_ ” 

He smiles, resting his face on my calf, placing a kiss there. Then another. I could see it in the glint of his eyes that he liked my legs but I didn’t think that he would say it aloud.

“I really like your legs, they're so, ugh I don't know pretty? I can see every muscle and they're firm. And your feet, your ankles…They’re pink, how are they pink? He asks, placing a fast kiss on the bridge of my foot, as he grabs it he touches my calf, causing me to laugh.

Don't tell me you’re ticklish here? He says, his look one of mischief. 

“Patroclus please do-hoont” I say and try to squirm away from him but he has me by my weak spot, he does the same to my other foot, and I can’t breathe as I beg him to stop. He has me breathless, and he is sitting on top on me facing backwards, his ass on my face while he keeps tickling me. 

“I don’t know, I think I quite like having you at my mercy” 

He stops when I grab a handful, right where my fingerprints had gone before. 

“Who’s at whose mercy now?” I say and he gulps so loudly that I hear it. 

“Get on all fours” I rest myself up on my elbows and revel in the sight of him spread out in front of me. “Lean back Patroclus”

I press my tongue into him and he keened, legs shaking from the pressure of keeping himself up. He somehow gets the wonderful idea to go down on me and I reward him by pulling his cock into my mouth and nibbling on it.

“Here, lay on your side” I say, placing him on the bed and continuing to swirl my tongue. His mouth is incandescent on me and he kisses everywhere he can reach until he has me in pieces. He cums in my lips, and my mouth nibbles on his belly, marking my territory on the way to my final destination, his lips.

“I feel like I am completely yours now. And you mine as well. Both of us” he tells me and I laugh into his cheek. 

“I always was completely yours” I say and kiss his temple, feeling full of him. “All my roads led to you since I first met you”

 


End file.
